Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys: A College Mystery
by dancer51
Summary: Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys meet once again, this time at the collegiate level. Can they figure out who is stealing documents from the dean before it leads to someone signing their death certificates?
1. Together Again

Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys:  
New Worlds  
A College Mystery  
  
Nancy Drew walked down the unfamiliar streets of New York University. She had transferred here with Bess and George halfway through freshman year when Wilder had been deemed one of the most unsafe institutions in the United States. After learning that their very good friend, Frank Hardy was attending NYU, they had transferred their grades two states over to the rustic outskirts of New York City. Joe Hardy, Frank's younger brother, had another year of high school, but he would soon be joining them at the campus.  
Nonetheless, Nancy was alien to this place, although she was always ready for a new challenge. The cobbled streets were sprinkled with snow that just wouldn't seem to melt. She heard her boots clatter on the stone as she stepped lightly to her new dorm. Uh, not again. I better not have another Stephanie for a roommate. Stephanie had been a pain in her side until she decide to marry her boyfriend, Michael. Then, suddenly, she acquired a bright new disposition toward everyone, namely Nancy, who had supported her through the sarcasm and sharp remarks. Nancy, however, was single, having broken up with her longtime boyfriend Ned Nickerson during her first few weeks at Wilder. The last few months her love life had been rocky, at best. Her last fling, Michael (a different one) had broken up with her after a fight that their bullheadedness had taken control of She had left right after that.  
"Hey, stranger," a deep warm voice called to her as she looked up. She had been looking at her feet as she walked, lost in her own ponderings. It didn't take long for her to register the deep brown eyes, large, handsome smile, and wavy brown hair. At 6'1" Frank Hardy was very striking, and her heart fluttered a bit as he wrapped her up in a hug.  
"Hey Frank," came muffled out of his down parka. Being only 5'7", he tended to tower over her.  
"How are you?" he asked as he held her at arm's length looking her over. "Where are Bess and George?"  
"Oh, they're getting settled. We're all in separate dorms," she said a little wistfully. "I was just going into mine," she said looking up at the Victorian apartment building-made-college dorm. "Which one are you in?" she asked looking back at him.  
"This one actually," he said, his white teeth a contrast against his tanned complexion. Nancy pondered where he had gone that summer, then reminded herself that Bayport got sun too.  
"That's great!" She willed her voice to not prtray the emotions filling her up inside. She had always had a thing for Frank, even though neither of them could act on it, her being with Ned and him having Callie. Now she ached for that reason not to want him, because as far as she knew he was still off limits to a girl who had liked him forever.  
"How is Callie by the way," she asked, secretly crossing her fingers.  
"Well," Frank drew out the word, making Nancy sweat at the forwardness of the question. She'd only met Callie once, and the other girl had been quite hostile. She was beginning to doubt the whole way she had gone about the situation. He must see right through me, she thought. "We're kind of at odds," he continued, not sure how to explain. "On our last case, well, lets just say she didn't like one of the situations I was put in. It really put a strain on our relationship, if one even exists anymore. We had a pretty big blowout."  
"I feel your pain," Nancy commiserated. She and Ned had broken up over her sleuthing. Nancy, Frank, and Joe were nationally acclaimed private detectives, hence Nancy's aversion to Frank. She always felt she had a special bond with him that she'd never had with anyone else. They had shared passionate kisses in the heat of the moment on more than one occasion. Joe and Frank were two of her closest and dearest friends, especially Frank.  
"Yeah well, lets get your stuff up to your room before your fingers freeze off," he said, changing the subject. He had also noticed that she didn't have any gloves on. Not smart for November in New York. Well, he said to himself, we all have our moments.  
  
"Hey Nancy, how are you?" Joe ran to give her a hug. 1 inch shorter than his brother and more muscular, Joe's hugs were usually more like tackles. Brushing his blond hair out of his blue eyes, he gave Nancy a big grin as she composed herself.  
Surprised, the strawberry-blonde turned her blue eyes on Joe. "What are you doing here? I thought you had school."  
"Well, I do, but when Frank told me you guys were coming, I just had to come help you unpack your bags. Where's Bess?" he said, looking over her shoulder.  
"In another dorm," she laughed. Joe and Bess had always had a thing for each other, both of them being chronically flirtatious. He couldn't go five seconds without thinking about the opposite sex. They really were meant for each other.  
"Oh. Well, I was just waiting for Frank to get back. I had no idea you guys were in the same dorm. That's really cool," Joe said. "I can't wait to join you. Only one more semester."  
"Yeah, and it's a killer," Frank said picking up a box as Joe groaned. "Now," he lifted the box in front of his face so he didn't hurt his back, "how 'bout helping me with these," he grunted as he started up a step, "boxes?"  
  
Bess looked up at Wiseman Hall in awe. It was five stories tall with elegant windows and large balconies on every other floor.  
"Um, George? I don't think we're at Wilder anymore," Bess said sardonically.  
"No kidding," George replied. "At least we're in the same dorm."  
"Yeah, but Nancy's all alone. She doesn't even know who she's rooming with." Bess pouted. "I thought they'd let us have one of those bigger suites so we could stay together."  
"Well, Nancy's a big girl. I'm sure she'll be fine," George said as she leaned into the car trunk. "Now, let's get this stuff to our room so we can go see her."  
  
Frank looked around Nancy's room. "Why are the girls' bigger than the boys'?!?  
Nancy rolled her eyes. "Think about it Frank." She laughed. "Since when do guys store makeup, dresses, and extra accessories?"  
"Um, well, have you seen Joe's room?" He laughed as Joe glared at him.  
Nancy grinned, "Help me unpack my books you comedians."  
"What?" Joe feigned a mock look of shock. "I'm not funny?"  
"You're hilarious," Nancy replied. "But you'd also be helpful if you unpacked my books!"  
Frank smiled at Nancy's back as she hefted a box to her room. Her strawberry blonde hair swished on her shoulders with each step, and old feelings came flooding back. 


	2. It Starts

"Here, let me help," he came back to reality. Picking up an edge of the box he heard Nancy sigh. He'd heard that sigh before. "What's the matter?" he asked, grasping for more to say.  
"Oh nothing," she answered. "I just haven't had any sleep in the last 24 hours. I guess I'm a little wiped."  
"Well, me and Joe can get out of here if you want. He was wondering what happened to Bess anyway." Frank peered around the cluttered room and said as an afterthought, "I can help you finish this later."  
"No, that's ok," Nancy smiled wanly through tired eyes. "I'm sure you have better things to do. I'm a big girl," she flexed her biceps for emphasis, making Frank chuckle. "I can have this done in no time."  
"Ok," Frank headed for the door, wistful to stay, "have a good nap then."  
As he shut the door and heard a lock click into place, Frank smacked himself on the head with his palm. "Have a good nap?" he mocked himself. "I sounded like her father. Why don't I just tattoo a Loser sign onto my forehead."  
"I'd like to see that," Joe said, appearing from nowhere with a soda extended to Frank.  
"Ha, ha, and where have you been?" Frank asked his brother through narrow eyes.  
"I went to get a soda, oh doubtful one. Where's your girlfriend?" Joe couldn't suppress a grin as Frank growled. He knew he'd hit a nerve.  
"Joe, how many times have I told you that she is nothing more than a friend and colleague?" So maybe that was a lie. Frank couldn't deny that he was attracted to her; she was smart, funny, beautiful, and good at what she did. They had kissed twice, but he could never let on how he really felt. There was too much history.  
  
The black clad figure ran through the halls of the dormitory. Darting in and out of shadows, the form skittered out of the way of boxes still in the hall, left for the next morning. So much to steal was the thought running through its twisted mind. I only wish I had the time. I'm here for something else.  
  
Nancy's eyes opened when she heard a thud. Taking a moment to acclimate her eyes to the dark, she fumbled for her shorts. The last thing she wanted was to run into her R.A. in nothing but a t-shirt. Stumbling over boxes, she made her way into the common room. There were eight suites branching off of the common, and she had snagged one of the two singles. Making her way to the hallway, she saw something in black skulking around the couch.  
"Who's there?" she whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. None of her suitemates had arrived, as far as she knew. The figure rushed to head her off from the door, and she immediately took a ready fighting stance. The figure advanced stealthily, and she could tell he was practiced, determined, and lethal. When he finally decided to strike, she was ready.  
Crouching low, she deflected his blows effectively. Consumed with warding off her frantic attacker, she never heard the footsteps of someone creeping up behind her. Her mouth opened soundlessly when something crashed upon her head. The figure in front of her wavered as stars burst in front of her eyes. The black clad strangers were gone before she hit the floor. 


	3. Oh no

Frank juggled coffee cups in his arm as he knocked on the door. Joe jogged up the stairs behind him to stand next to Frank.  
"What took you so long?" Frank asked as he pounded on the door for the third time.  
"I ran into some coeds. They.detained me," he said with a grin on his face.  
Frank frowned at Joe, then turned to knock again. The door never opened.  
"Joe, I've been knocking for ten minutes now, and there's still no answer."  
"Did you try the door?" Joe asked, stating the obvious.  
"No, my hands are full, and I saw her lock it before we left," Frank answered.  
"Well, maybe she went to an early breakfast or something?" Joe shrugged as he reached for the door knob. "Lo, and behold, it's open!" Joe pushed the door and caught Frank rolling his eyes.  
The first thing Frank and Joe noticed was the disheveled appearance of the room.  
"What in the world." Frank started when he stumbled on a tripped over box.  
".happened?" Joe finished for him looking around the room. Clothes and objects were strewn everywhere, and the boys stared open mouthed at what they recognized as Nancy's belongings littering the floor.  
That's when they saw the trail of red from behind the couch.  
Oh my God, no! Frank thought as he immediately assured the worst. Dropping the coffees where he stood, no doubt adding to the ransacked mess, he ran over to behind the couch, Joe hot on his heels. They gasped when they saw what had been obscured from their view.  
Nancy laid sprawled out on the floor, blood surrounding a gash hidden in her mane of titian hair. Pieces of a shattered glass vase surrounded her prone form, and Frank had to sweep glass shards out of her hair to see the wound.  
"Joe, it's pretty bad," Frank grimaced as he hovered over her.  
"How long do you think she's been like this?" he asked, slapping her wrists in an attempt to bring her around.  
"I don't know," Frank replied, his forehead creased with worry. "This is a lot of blood."  
"Head wounds bleed a lot," Joe replied automatically, still looking at Nancy's face. "Even so, if she has a concussion."  
"And she's been like this all night." Frank filled in.  
"This is not good," Joe finished, jumping to his feet. "I'm calling 911!" he yelled even on his way out the door to find a phone. Frank stayed with Nancy, holding her hand and willing her to wake up. She looked so pale, and he knew what it meant for someone with a concussion to go to sleep. They might never wake up. Nancy might never wake up. 


	4. Shocked

Disclaimer: I haven't put this on the other chapters, but it applies to all chapters in the story. Nancy Drew, the Hardy Boys, and all related characters are not mine; they are the property of Simon & Schuster Inc. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
"Beeesss! Come on!" George called down the street. The blonde turned and glared at her before turning back to the tall collegiate she had just met. He had brown hair, a tan, and was buff enough to be a football player. He looks like Will, George thought sadly. It had been a mutual agreement to end the year long relationship, but it still pained her to think about it. She knew she didn't miss him, just being with someone. That didn't make her any less alone.  
Stamping her foot on the ground, she looked at her watch.  
"Bess! We have to go!"  
"Alright, alright," turning back to the guy. "Here's my number, call me okay?"  
George waited through five more minutes of giggling and flirtatious goodbyes before Bess made her way lazily down the sidewalk.  
"We're going to be late meeting the guys and Nancy. They might have already left her room," George scolded.  
"Oh, George, you worry too much. Look, we're already here." Bess walked up to the two huge front doors and pulled one open. She could hear sirens in the distance, but disregarded them as she entered the dorm with George.  
"What floor is she on?" Bess asked, looking at a list outside of the elevator.  
"I told you to get the floor number from Joe when he came over yesterday."  
"I did," Bess pouted. "I wrote it down, but I thought I gave it to you."  
George just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Bess, you never..." She was drowned out as the sirens crescendoed.  
"What in the..." She frowned and stepped aside as two paramedics rushed into the elevator. "You don't think..." Bess had a look of horror on her face.  
"Watch the floor number they go to, then we're going to check on Nancy." Both girls rushed into the elevator, pushing the tenth floor, as the paramedics had. They had grim looks on their faces, nearly assured of the worst.  
  
Frank refused to let go of Nancy's hand as the paramedics lifted her from the floor. Joe tried to pry him off, but to no avail. The words the paramedics were saying got blanked out as he looked upon her prone figure. He didn't even notice when Bess and George broke into the room, past the crowd of gathering people, only to confirm their worst fears. He was completely focused on Nancy, almost as if willing her to wake up.  
He heard George whispering to Joe, "Will he be okay?"  
"Yeah," Joe replied. "It's just...we found her."  
Bess, who had been standing silently, watching Frank climb into the ambulance with Nancy, turned at that. "That's awful. He must be so distraught."  
"Yeah, Bess, I think so," George snapped. "Stupid blonde." Though she had muttered it under her breath, she instantly regretted the words as Bess turned on her, anger and hurt flashing in her eyes.  
"Ya know what girls?" Joe stepped in between the cousins, sensing a fight lied ahead. "We should really be getting to the hospital to check on Nancy."  
Their friend's name got the girls to back down, but Joe still saw Bess throwing dirty looks George's way, and George trying to ignore her with a frown on her face. 


	5. Betrayed

As Nancy's eyes fluttered up and down, she foggily wondered why her head hurt so much. Opening her eyes so she could look through the slits, she saw that she was surrounded by white. Looking down, she saw and IV in her arm, but she couldn't feel much of anything but a tingling all over. There were fingers intermingled with hers. Turning her head, and regretting it when a sharp pain nearly blinded her, she made out Frank's features. He was resting his head on her shoulder, and he looked uncomfortable leaning over the bed in the chair he was in. His form was rising and falling steadily, letting her know that he was asleep. He must have been here all night, she thought to herself.

Turning back to the ceiling, very slowly this time, she tried to remember what had happened. Lifting her other hand, she felt her head was swathed in gauze.

Her movement woke up Frank. He jerked up so fast that she almost laughed when he turned to her with tousled brown hair and red eyes. He looked very much like a little boy at that moment and she grinned, he was so cute, and deep down, very selfishly, she was touched that he was so concerned.

Frank turned his head from side to side, searching out the disturbance of his slumber. He was on edge, and he would do anything to protect the woman sleeping in the bed, for reasons he'd rather not admit, even to himself. Turning his eyes toward her bruised face, he noticed she was no longer so asleep, and was grinning up at him. He felt a smile grow on his face, and brought himself closer to talk to her, not noticing he still clung to her hand.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty," he jibed. She laughed, but her face screwed up in pain and she gasped for air. "Hey take it easy," his glib expression turned quickly to a guilty concern as he fluffed up her pillows. "You have a really serious concussion. You've been out of it for the last three days."

Nancy's eyes got big, and he patted her hand. He knew how disconcerting it was when you had a head injury. Hell, they had all had far too much experience with these hospital visits.

"Frank, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I have to tell you right now." Her breath came out in a rush and she struggled to sit up. He tried to push her back down, but she fought against him, and he gave in, finding it safer for both parties to just help prop her up. Once upright, she drew his eyes toward her.

"Frank," she bit her lip, knowing he'd be mad at her for what she was about to say. "I was on a case for the university when I got here." Letting that sink in, she looked down at her hands, one still comfortably resting in his, and continued. "Important documents are being stolen from the Dean, and the perpetrators are using them to blackmail the school. Some are about affirmative action, and drug cases that were suppressed, and they could be worth millions of dollars should the press get a hold of them. I was hired when I got here to hold some of the papers for safekeeping, and to also look for the criminals. They think it's an inside job." Nancy took a deep breath of air, and looked up at Frank with pleading eyes. "We have to find those documents. It could mean the Dean's life. He's a prior convict Frank. He's in Witness Protection."

Frank stared at Nancy's hands after her diatribe. He didn't know what to think. He was relieved that she was all right, but felt betrayed. She should have told him. Why would she keep it a secret? They could have helped each other. He carefully withdrew his hand and stood up straight, hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes on the floor. Nancy recognized the defensive stance.

"Frank, I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. I was sworn to secrecy. There's a man's life on the line."

"Then why tell me now, huh Nancy?" He looked up with blazing, hurt eyes. "Look," he ran his hand through his hair, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I," he faltered. What did you say to someone that had just lied to you since she got back in town? "I gotta get to class. Prof's gonna kill me." With that he stalked out of the room. He pretended not to hear the apology that followed him out or the tears that choked the voice.


End file.
